


beep

by feralphoenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chara discovers Asriel's paw pads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beep

**Author's Note:**

> _(Imagine what you’ll know tomorrow._ – that boy has beans on his feets)
> 
> endgame spoilers! turn back if thou hast not cleared the game yet shoo shoo
> 
> this is a thing because of [asriel's magnificent toe beans in this pic](http://dogrot.tumblr.com/post/130409380269/forgive-comfort-him)

The upside to your parents being the king and queen is that they were able to get a second twin-sized bed for your room as soon as it was decided that Chara would be staying with your family. It’s safest with you; they’re most familiar with you, too. You asked your mom if it really is okay for a human to stay with the royal family, and she frowned a little and told you that she and your dad were just as worried about Chara’s reactions to everybody else as everybody else’s reactions to Chara.

“The people will be very curious,” you remember her saying, “and for their sake I believe it is better to wait until Chara understands that it is only curiosity, with no intent to harm.”

Her tone of voice was weird, and you’re not quite sure what she meant by that, but you’re glad. Chara fascinates you! And besides, they spent the whole trip back home swinging from painfully wary to so tired they just conked right out on your dad’s shoulder. Your mom and dad healed their scratches and bruises and the big cut on their head, but they still act like they’re carrying some kind of secret hurt that you haven’t been able to spot yet. It makes you want to take care of them.

But, so, no matter how powerful your family is you still can’t rearrange the _whole castle_ at the drop of a hat, so Chara is going to be staying in your room. Your parents had furniture for them moved in, so your stuff is now kind of crammed all on one side, but you don’t really mind because—they get to stay with you!! You’re so excited!

From what you’ve seen of them already, Chara doesn’t seem to react to surprises very well, so as they wander around the room taking everything in, you sit down on your bed and try to contain yourself. It’s hard! You’re reduced to scrunching and unscrunching your hands on the covers and drumming your feet on the floor.

You wait patiently through five minutes of Chara slowly turning in place and delicately running their fingertips over the surfaces of various furniture. You deserve an award. “Well?” you say, stretching out your toes to better wiggle them. “Do you like it?”

Chara glances at you briefly before going back to pushing on their mattress. “This is probably going to be too soft for me to sleep on,” they say under their breath. “I don’t think it’s a matter of liking or not liking? It doesn’t feel real. People like me aren’t allowed to stay in rooms like—” they gesture around stiffly— “this. Let alone keep them for ourselves.”

“You’ll get used to it!” you reassure them, effervescent. “Just you wait, this is gonna be great! I’ve always wanted a friend to share a room with.”

“Maybe,” Chara says, and they look around almost furtively before slowly sinking down to sit on the edge of their bed.

They face forward again, open their mouth like they want to tell you something—and then their gaze drops. They shut their mouth with an audible _click_ of teeth, their eyes widen, and the high bright spots of color on their cheeks darken.

You tilt your head to the side. “What is it?”

“Your feet,” is all Chara says.

You look down at them, not sure what Chara means. “Huh? My feet? What about them?”

“They—” And they actually come down off the edge of the bed, scooting forward on their knees. Their eyes are all but sparkling. They lift one hand and point at the underside of your foot with a shy forefinger. “You have _paw pads.”_

“Um, yeah?” You lift your left foot and cross it over your right knee, trying to look at your pads from Chara’s perspective, to find out what it is about something so ordinary that could make them this interested. “Don’t you have—”

But—oh right, Chara’s hands don’t have pads, so their feet must not either. It’d be kind of funny-looking if they did, since they don’t really have fur or scales, just mostly naked skin.

“Can I—” Chara is already reaching out, though, and before you can answer, the very tip of their finger brushes your right foot’s middle pad. It tickles. You squeak, and your foot jerks automatically; you both reel back to try to avoid anybody getting kicked in the face.

You sit back up with an apology on your tongue, but Chara is even more starry-eyed than before: “It’s _soft!”_

Oh _no._ Their face is all lit up and it’s, actually, it’s kind of super adorable? You’ve never seen Chara this animated—this _unguarded—_ before. Maybe it won’t tickle so much if you know it’s coming. You stretch out your right leg again, offering.

Chara uses both hands this time, lightly holding your foot while they prod each of your toes in fascination. They’re very soft and careful. It feels about the same as being caressed by a feather, so you end up shivering and wiggling your toes reflexively. They don’t let you escape.

“It’s _squishy!”_ they exclaim, delighted.

You can’t take it anymore. You start to giggle, weakly trying to pull away. But Chara’s hands follow you, poking, both thumbs pushing on your middle pad like it’s a button. They are _definitely_ doing it on purpose by now.

But when you look at their face, you can’t possibly be mad: They’re rosy-cheeked, bright-eyed, laughing, happier than you’ve ever seen them before. And their smile is _amazingly_ cute.

You can endure a _little_ more tickle hell, you think, if it’ll keep them smiling.


End file.
